True Wielder
by striken626
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang find a new sword. Who will be the one to use it? Will they save the people they care for in time?
1. River Mishap

This is My own little fic. First time writing one so any help would be appreciated. This story is about a sword Inuyasha and the gang find on their journies and I'm most definently not talking about the Tokijin that Sesshomaru had made. It is a completely different sword. If any body has any suggestions for a name to the sword they would be greatly appreciated. Have fun reading my story.   
  
Inu: "Hey guys. Someone special is going to be doing this disclaimer today. He will be coming in very shortly to read it."   
(Naraku gets dragged in chained, tied up, and anything else possible.)   
Inu: "Oh yay. He has arrived. Now do the disclaimer Naraku."   
Naraku: "Never. I will get whoever put me in this condition. I swear my life on it."   
Inu: "Bad choice Naraku. Our MASTER put you in that condition and can do worse."   
Naraku: "How could he do worse than this."   
(Changes Naraku into a blonde female with the figure of every guys dreams and brings Miroku in.)   
Miroku: "My, my, my, what do we have here. A very lovely woman I see." *rub rub*   
Naraku: "WAIT!! WAIT!! I changed my mind. I'll do the damn disclaimer already. **He does not own Inuyasha no matter how much he wishes it were true."**   
Miroku: "Will you bear my child?"   
Naraku: "Oh GODS Yes, Miroku I will bear your child!!!! Wait!! Where in hell did that come from I didn't say that." *gets draged into a bedroom by a very anxious Miroku*   
Inu: "Told you he could put you into something far worse. YOU just didn't believe me." *bows to audience* "Have a very enjoyable time reading this fic our MASTER took time to write. Bye." *waves bye*   
  
*actions during speach*   
  
_'thoughts'_   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
"SIT! SIT!! SIT!!!" screamed a raven haired girl standing in a stream.   
  
"Ompf. What did you do that for wench?!" growled Inuyasha.   
  
"That was for spying on me while I was bathing." shouted Kagome. "Now go back to the others. I will be there in a few minutes when I'm done here, alright?" she said rather calmly.   
  
As Inuyasha turned mumbling something unheard by her and started walking back he heard her whisper "I thought you were better than that perverted monk, Miroku." After she says that she turns and watches Inuyasha walk away.   
  
Inuyasha turns and yells to her, "I AM BETTER THAN MIROKU!!" then adds with a bit calmer tone, "I was just coming to get you so we could continue tracking the shard we've been following for the past week." Now knowing he was going to get sat again for seeing Kagome once again naked, he braces himself for the fall.   
  
"Go Inuyasha. I know this time was an accident but that won't stop me in 10 seconds."   
  
Unable to say anything because of the breathtaking sight in front of him, he nods then turns around and runs with his face looking like a tomatoe.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
_'Why can't I ever be nice to people im close to... especially her?'_ thought Inuyasha as he rested against a tree halfway back to the camp. _'Must be the demon in me trying to keep me out of harms way... but my human side only wants to get closer...'_   
  
Kagome while walking back to the group notices Inuyasha waiting against a tree for her and decides to talk to him.   
  
"Inuyasha?" she asks softly.   
  
No response   
  
_'Must be thinking about Kikyo as always. Geez why won't he ever think about me? I always do what he wants unless it's when I need to go back to my time and take a test. I'm almost always nice to him. Why can't he be nice back every now and then...?'_   
  
"Can you hear me Inuyasha?   
  
"Mmm, yea." he said not knowing Kagome was there. _'When will I let myself get closer to them? When will I stop acting like a jackass to them and treat them like they deserve... well all but Shippo. He always gets on my nerve. Damn fox.'_   
  
"Can I.. *gulp* ..rub your ears?"   
  
He slowly nods while his eyes are focused on his own little world.   
  
Kagome slowly reaches to the top of his head and gently starts to rub from the base of his cute ears to the tops. Suddenly she stiffens when she hears a sound coming from him.   
  
_'Eeep, he's growling.... I'm soo dead.'_ then she starts rubbing his ears again subconsiously and after a while notices what he is doing. _'He's not growling, he's purring.... awww how kawaii. He's just like a big kitty kat.'_   
  
_'Wait. What in the hell! I'm purring? Why am I purring?' slowly sighing, 'Well I gotta admit having my ears rubbed . . . . WHAT!! Who is rubbing my damn ears!?'_ He snaps his eyes open and starts looking around til he sees a slightly freaked out Kagome with her hands still rubbing his ears. "Oh, Kagome it's just you. What are you afraid off and why the hell are you rubbing my ears?"   
  
"Well, I...uh...I mean...I'm afraid that your gonna hurt me for rubbing your ears."   
  
"Now why would I hurt you for that?"   
  
"You would never let me rub them before and the times I did it you had this look of hatred in your eyes."   
  
"That's when we first met I didn't trust you completey like I do right now."   
  
Staring at him with her mouth hanging partially open, _'Did he just say he trust me completely? He couldn't have. This has to be a dream. He never says anything like that to anybody... especially me.'_ "Why are you being so nice to me right now Inuyasha?"   
  
"WHAT?! Are you saying I can't be nice to you without a damn reason? Damn it wench. This is why I'm never nice to you. You always have to throw it back in my fa.."   
  
She jumps into him and gives him a hug. _'He just wanted to be nice to me! I can't believe it. This makes me so happy.'_ She starts blushing. "I didn't mean to insult you Inuyasha. It was nice of you, really nice of you to say that."   
  
_'She's hugging me... SHE'S HUGGING ME!! She's so warm and her skin is so soft... I don't want this to stop. Say something you idiot. Make sure it's nice too.'_   
  
"Oi, Kagome.."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Why are you hugging me?"   
  
"Cuz I'm happy that's why."   
  
"Oh" is all he can say before he puts his arms around her and pulls her closer to him.   
  
After realizing what he just did, Inuyasha jumps back from her blushing.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarass you."   
  
"Feh. Whatever wench. Just don't do it again." Inuyasha said before walking back to the camp. "Let's go back already Kagome or do you want to be left behind?"   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Either get your ass over here or I will leave you here alone."   
  
Muttering to herself, "As if you would leave your precious shard detector behind just to be killed by demons."   
  
Inuyasha tried to keep his anger supressed after he heard her comment but he wasn't very successful. "Get over here now DAMN IT!"   
  
"Don't give me that tone Inuyasha."   
  
"As if you could do anything if I did." Huffed Inuyasha as he crossed his arms in front of him along with a cocky grin.   
  
"Oh your just so sure about that aren't you boy?"   
  
_'Oh SHIT I forgot about that damn word'_ "NO! DON'T!!" He screamed while running back to the camp.   
  
"SIT BOY!!!"   
  
"Ompf," _'Great. How I just love my life. Forever tortured by a damn word.'_   
  
"Hey! Guys. Where are you?" yelled Sango. _'Hm. Inuyasha is in the ground again. Probably yelled at Kagome again. Baka.'_ thought Sango as she found a certain hanyou indented into the ground.   
  
"What is it Sango?" asked Kagome as she caught up with _him_.   
  
"There's..*huff* a..*puff* .DEMON at the camp..*gasp*."   
  
"NANI!!!?? We've gotta go back."   
  
"What about him?" asked Sango while pointing down to a rather fiercly grumbling red hole in the ground.   
  
"He can get back on his own. Besides. He is probably extremely pissed at me for saying the 'S' word. So let's get back before he can get back up."   
  
"DAMN RIGHT I'M PISSED! BETTER RUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
{A/N}: Ok. This chapter is finished now. Oh and sorry for having them think so much. It's needed in this chapter right now. Well review if you feel like it. I hope you guys like my story. I'll update as soon as I can. 


	2. Koga's mistake

Come on guys. More reviews means faster updates. Oh well onto the disclaimer that I know some just loved last time. Also in the disclaimers I am going to torture all the characters I hate in the show and sometimes just for fun I'll torture the characters I just love but not as bad. Thanks for reading. Please review. Oh. One last thing. There will be Kikyo, Koga, Hojo (aka Hobo..lol) bashing in this fic. I just hate their guts.   
  
Kagome: "Hey everyone. Long time no see. Inuyasha is kind of busy with chasing after Kikyo right now so I'll be the one to torture.."*grins as a good thought comes to mind* "..the disclaimer person." *whispers idea to HIM*   
(brings in Kikyo. she is then tied up against the tree as she had done to Kagome.)   
Kagome: "Do the disclaimer or watch Inuyasha to kiss me."   
Kikyo: "Hmp. Your threats do not scare me. Inuyasha is strong enough to resist mind control. Besides Inuyasha is in love with me."   
Inu: Walking in on the second half of Kikyo's statement just stands there. "Hey. I caught K's scent coming from here. What's going on?"   
Kagome: "One moment darling" she says to her Inu-kun. *smirking* "You obviously didn't see him get Naraku to do it within a minute."   
Kikyo: "Never will I be ordered around by my crappy reincarnation. Naraku is a weak minded fool. He can't even be put into the same class as me." *Eyes brighten as she sees Inu standing in the doorway* "Oh my love, Inu save me from this demented wretch of a reincarnation!"   
Inu: "Feh." *walks up to Kagome and puts his arms around her waist.* "I never said I came here because of YOUR scent you ignorant, HELLBOUND, wench. I came here because I smelt Kagome's scent in this direction."   
Kag: *puts her arms around his neck*   
Kikyo: "Noooo!! Alright. I'll do it." *head hung in shame* **"He doesn't own Inuyasha. Just the manga's he bought."** *raises head to see them kissing.* "Hey you arent supposed to be kissing."   
Both: "Feh! He wants us to kiss so we will kiss. *looking into each others eyes* And we also want to so shut up you disgusting whore or be burnt to a crips by HIM."   
Kikyo: "Noooo!! Inuyasha! You love me don't you? You belong with ME in HELL!"   
Kag: "If you loved Inu-chan so much then you shouldn't be trying to drag his lovely soul into HELL?"   
HIM: (sends thousands of lightning bolts and chars Kikyo's rather disgusting body)   
Kikyo: "I can't take it! NOO! *burns into a very badly chared piled of soot*   
Inu: *sweatdrop with jaw hitting the floor* "Man, if I had known it was as easy as that to get rid of her I would have done it a long time ago." *kisses Kagome til the end of the chapter. Both ignore the staring audience and continue on with their now favorite pasttime*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"He can get back on his own. Besides. He is probably extremely pissed at me for saying the 'S' word. So let's get back before he can get back up."   
  
"DAMN RIGHT I'M PISSED! BETTER RUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES!!"   
  
They both ran back to the camp before Inu Yasha could pry himself off the ground after the spell had worn off.   
  
They got back in record time due to the worry of the demon and from Inuyasha chasing them there as well. As Kagome and Sango rounded a corner. Sango yanked Kagome into some bushes.   
  
"Sango? Why did you do that?" Kagome asked worried.   
  
"Miroku and I need to talk to you two alone about sometime important," Sango answered.   
  
"Oh well what is it?" she asked getting even more nervous.   
  
"Let's go somewhere a bit farther so Inuyasha won't overhear us. I doubt he would like what we will talk about."   
  
"Uh.. O-ok."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Following Inuyasha*   
  
"Hey. Where did those two disappear to? They were right infront of me before this last turn. They better be alright." Inuyasha muttered to himself. As he jumped into the clearing with Tetsusaiga drawn and ready for a fight, he sees Miroku rolling on the ground laughing his head off at him.   
  
"Hey, hentai! What the hell are you laughing at?" Yelled an angry Inuyasha.   
  
"I'm laughing at the fact that you came running for nothing."   
  
"NANI!?"   
  
"There is no demon," Miroku wipes tears from his eyes from laughing so much, "Sango and I just wanted to talk to you two seperately about something important."   
  
*clobers him over the head a few good times to release some anger* "If this is what I think it's about then you are dead. Got it?" Inuyasha growled in a very low tone. Miroku shot up instantly with a very serious look on his face.   
  
"Yes, I understand." Putting his arm on his shoulder and directs him to sit next to the fire pit, "This is about what you and Kagome are going to do when the jewel is completed. Would you like her to stay here or go home? Also are you going to still change yourself into a full youkai?"   
  
_'Feh. Like she would want to stay here with a weakling half-bread like me. But maybe... Nope never. She would never want to do that.'_ All of a sudden a scent that Inuyasha would rather rid this earth of comes to his nose. _'Shit! It's him!'_ "Miroku There is a demon nearby. We have to find the girls." Sniffing the air trying to catch their unique ones over the smell of that detestable demon closing in on them. After finding out which direction to go in he grabs Miroku's arm and starts running straight to them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *With the lovely women*   
  
"KOGA!! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!" screamed a very pissed of beauty who was also kicking and punching him whenever the opportunity came.   
  
"Why would I let my mate go when I'm taking her back to where she belongs," Koga said smirking that he finally was able to get the woman he loves without that disgusting hanyou around her.   
  
"YOUR GOING TO PUT ME DOWN BECAUSE I'M NOT KAGOME!!!" (we all know who it is now don't we?) screamed an extremely pissed of Sango who looked like she was about to kill him.   
  
Stopping dead in his tracks the second he heard this. "NANI!?! How is this possible? I swore I picked up Kagome." After that he drops her roughly to the ground while giving her a very pissed off growl. "Where is MY Mate you worthless human?"   
  
Inuyasha jumped into the clearing clearly pissed off by what Koga just said. "YOUR MATE?" Taking a few steps to the fallen girl, not knowing it was Sango instead of Kagome. "SINCE WHEN HAS MY KAGOME BEEN YOUR MATE?"   
  
"Since I made claim to her, you worthless hanyou." Kago said while he was smiling triumphently and repeatedly pushing his thumb into his chest like it was a smart thing to do.   
  
"She'll never be yours you mangy wolf!" Inu stated calmly as he walked over to 'Kagome' who was struggling to get up after hitting the ground on her right leg. "Are you ok?" As he was helping the girl up he noticed she had on exterminator clothes that looked exactly like Sango's. 'What is she doing wearing clothes like that?' Then she spoke.   
  
"Thanks, Inu-chan, for helping me up." 'I wonder how Kagome will act when I tell her what Inuyasha just did. I hope my leg isn't broken or anything.'   
  
"S-Sango? What the hell are you doing here?!" He had a truely, well how to put it, pissed off and concerned face since Kagome wasn't there. 'She could be anywhere and I have to keep mutt-man here away from her.' Cracking his knuckles. 'I know she won't be pleased with this but I have to fight him in order to keep her safe. I can deal with a few sits for that.'   
  
Nervously walking up to Inu because she knew he was pissed, she whispers sweet nothings into his ear. {Hell no she doesnt. Inuyasha belongs to Kagome... x.x} "I'm gonna go find Kagome and make sure she's safe from the bastard wolf and tell her what's going on, k?"   
  
He just nods back to her then barks at her, "Damnit go now! Before I have to shove you out of here!" Pulling Tetsusaiga from its' sheath, he braces himself for Koga's pathetic excuse for an attack.   
  
~~~~{Ok I'm not very good at action scenes but I'm trying my best here. Any pointers are welcome.}~~~~  
  
Koga launched himself at Inuyasha with his hands already made into fists so he could pummel dog-breaths' face. Inuyasha jumped back a few feet and when his foot deftly touched the ground he rushed into Koga and swiped his claws at his chest but only managed to put a few deep scratches along his right abdomin.   
  
"Damn lousy hanyou!" Koga screeched just after he got clawed. Then when Inuyasha had his back turned he came up behind him and slammed both his hands down onto the back of his neck.   
  
"Aaarrgghh." moaned Inuyasha as he layed in a small crater that looked very similar to the last one Koga had put him in. Slowly standing, Inuyasha pounced on his victim while he gloated over his 'success' against the lowly hanyou. Inuyasha was riping and slashing whenever he saw an opening and Koga was doing the very same.   
  
"Stop it you two!" Yelled Kagome who was angrily standing next to the two. Slowly but surely they stopped fighting and stepped away from each other. And to her surprise Inuyasha was behaving himself and wasn't jumping at Koga to rip him apart.   
  
"Why did you stop us my love? I could have forever ridden us of this nuisance and we could live happily together with many pups." Koga was slowly trying to make his way to her side.   
  
Inuyasha was growling softly while Koga was trying to put his moves on 'his' woman. He just crossed his arms with a 'feh' and was waiting to see what she said.   
  
"I..err..stopped you because.." Kagome had a very nervous look about her and was shuffling from foot to foot. 'Help me out here Inu-kun.' "I hate seeing you get hurt." She was looking at her Inu-kun while saying this but Koga, being as stupid as he was, took it for him and not the dog demon standing a few feet away.   
  
"I knew you cared. Your just to shy to say your real feelings." Koga was beaming happily at this news in his own small world.   
  
Inuyasha just walked off after hearing this. He didn't know she had been speaking to him since his head was looking at forest around them. "If that is how you really felt wench I would have let him take you and not bothered to save you from him." 'I knew it. She couldn't have feelings for me. But why did it have to be that damn wolf she loved? Are the Kami's really out to get me that badly?' He had a very hurt look on his face but no one could see it due to him being at the edge of the clearing "Next time I won't protect you from him. Nor will I fight with anybody over you!"   
  
With that he walked off back to the camp. Not caring this time if she came back or not.   
  
{AN}- So what did you guys think of this chapter? If you have any suggestions about fight scenes as well as the swords' name that will appear in later chapters it would be very appreciated. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Im so sorry!

Ok everybody I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school and I haven't been able to think up anything good to write for the story. But I swear I'm working on it everyday now. I'll put up 2 or 3 chapters next time I update. Please review the first chapter until then. thanx. byez 


End file.
